Forum:If crew get another Devil fruit user.what will be his/her ability?
I was thinking that a gr8 power would be controling and produce water...wht do u think? May be wind-logia or Bonney, I think. 21:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Logia without a doubt, but not water. Oda said he'd never make a water Logia. I would've liked it to have been light, but Kizaru took it. Maybe something like Crystal. 23:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I suspect it is control over time. The three-eyed girl may be able to make others faster for a while -- reverse of Foxy' power. Consider the potential of Zorro or Luffy at Kizaru's speed.... yes guys good thinking but...I think it would be something really usefull/powerfull.In the state that the SH are now they need great power.I was thinking something like levitation and if u find this really powerfull, maybe a wind fruit...i dont know.... tell me more ideas pls:)) 14:42, January 19, 2012 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken, the levitation fruit used to belong to Shiki. But then again, if he died, then the fruit would probably be available again, wouldn't it? But what would you think, if one of the current members ate a Devil Fruit instead of one joining them? (I don't know if I'd like that though, but it does make kinda sense. Perhaps they wouldn't consume it and rather use it in another way like selling or something similar). I agree that Shiki's got the power of levitation/anti-gravity. I also believe Luffy's dad, Dragon, has the power to control weather and wind similar to Storm from Marvel's X-Men. Teleportation is kinda Kuma's deal. Blackbeard's got Gravity and Earth and whatever new powers he's scooped up. Ice, Magma, and Heat are definitely claimed. Admirals have various weaker powers. Telepathy on the order of Professor X (yeah more X-Men) looks like Don Flamingo's. I have not seen someone shrink, enlarge, or transform an opponent into a zoan yet, but I have seen random zoan characters here and there so that last idea may be a fun possibility. The range of obvious HUGE powers seems to be claimed so I'm still betting on Time and the new female (DBZ) Tien/Guldo style character. yeah guys u all have some ideas there...But i dont know,I think it would be boring to have ssomething with time because we already have the noro noro beam power and light power which means he goes as fast as light,so u know i think time type fruit is not the case and if we say dragon has weather(wind) fruit and and levitation shiki then the possibilities are seriously reduced.I was thinking somthing more like a mythical zoan type fruit which can has the ability of a logia ( like phoenix(Marco)) but not this kind ..I mean not fire...SORRY I CANT FREAKING SAY WHT I MEAN!But u understood what i want to say..:)) TheBlacksmith7 17:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I feel that weather is out because that's nami and then levitation would be kinda ehh because... idk maybe. but flying is not going to happen because of Sanji's sky walk. cant be anything planty because robin already has grabbing people and ussop has the plant seed things... watch it be really dumb. OK...Dumb theme: Nami steals a fruit from Mom. She ends up looking like a hot version of Chopper with the ability to sense nature and a smell that drives Chopper nuts. ;P or aokiji joins cuz that would be pretty crazy and hes a logia. plus its not like he hates there crew he let them go twice and helped robin go when she was little and no one even knows where he is sence the time skip so it wouldnt be to surprising if he ends up in the crew 05:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) would love to see aokiji join them. he already seems like a good person, that and he is would fit the lazying around modo just fine.